Dziś sława bojowa wyznacza nam kurs, a honor umierać nam każe
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Kolejna historia o personifikacjach okrętów wojennych. Rok 1904, wybrzeże koreańskie i starcie, które przeszło do legendy.


Od autorki: Inspirowane chyba jedną z najbardziej przejmujących pieśni wojennych, jakie słyszałam, z której cytat posłużył za tytuł dla tego opowiadania.

Dziś sława bojowa wyznacza nam kurs, a honor umierać nam każe...

\- Jeszcze jeden! - wysoka, smukła blondynka o złotych włosach, zaplecionych w dwa warkocze, uniosła wysoko szkło, opróżniając je jednym łykiem. - Wasze zdrowie, dziewczyny!

Pozostałe trzy, siedzące w kantynie, wzniosły kufle, choć drobna, ciemnowłosa Angielka chwiała się już nieco i musiała co chwila podtrzymywać, aby nie zlecieć z krzesła. Co jak co, ale nawet jeśli w Royal Navy nie miała opinii osoby o słabej głowie, to gdzie jej było się równać z Rosjanką? Talbot czuła się przez to trochę niezręcznie. Ale za to uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Pascal nie wydawała się mieć problemów. Ta bawiła się najwyraźniej równie dobrze. Cóż, dla Francuzów picie to też element kultury.

\- Obiecałaś, że pokażesz nam kazaczoka, zapomniałaś? - Francuzka przypomniała sobie nagle, odstawiając pusty kieliszek, odgarniając z czoła kolejny niesforny kosmyk kasztanowych, kręconych włosów. Poprawiła nieco kołnierzyk lazurowego mundurka.

\- A tak, zapomniałabym. Tylko gdzie ja wam tu...

\- Słuchajcie, późno już, może byśmy... - Talbot zastanawiała się, czy nie dałoby się tej zabawy jakoś zakończyć, zanim wymknie się spod kontroli. Jej doświadczenia z Rosjankami podpowiadały bowiem, że te im więcej wypiją, tym bardziej szalone pomysły mają. Zerknęła z nadzieją na Elbę, licząc na odsiecz. Korpulentna okularnica miała jednak chyba równie dobry humor co tamte, o czym świadczyło zgoła nieregulaminowe rozpięcie kilku górnych guzików ewidentnie przyciasnego mundurka barwy szarej zieleni.

\- Może tutaj? - Włoszka zamaszystym gestem zrzuciła ze znajdującego się obok stolika wszystko co na nim było. - Scena jak znalazł, no nie? Dawaj!

Talbot nie mogła ukryć podziwu. Doskonale wiedziała, ile Rosjanka tego wieczora już wypiła. A teraz ta bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku odeszła do baru i pewnym krokiem podeszła do stolika, by po chwili wspiąć się nań. „Scena" lekko zatrzeszczała, jakby w proteście. Brytyjka zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna się stąd wycofać. Skierowała się ostrożnie ku drzwiom, widząc, że Elba i Pascal stają koło stolika i zaczynają klaskać do rytmu. Stanowczo, powaga brytyjskiego imperium nie licowała z tego rodzaju zabawami.

Zresztą wiedziała, że ta wariacka zabawa to tak naprawdę próba zamaskowania i zapicia niepokoju. Ona, Elba i Pascal przypłynęły tu przedwczoraj, ale rosyjski krążownik tkwił w tym porcie już od pewnego czasu, choć wszelka logika podpowiadała, że powinien się stąd wynosić jak najszybciej. Jednak Rosjanie nie słynęli nigdy z umiejętności podejmowania szybkich decyzji, więc wciąż czekała na rozkaz. Talbot spojrzała na nią raz jeszcze, zastanawiając się, czy za tym uśmiechem nie kryje się niepokój. Cóż, to nie brytyjski interes...

Pchnięte z impetem drzwi omal jej nie przewróciły. Unikając trafienia zatoczyła się do tyłu, łapiąc równowagę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Chłód zimnego, morskiego powietrza przywrócił jej szybko zmysły. W drzwiach stała niska, szczupła dziewczyna, której długie, kruczoczarne włosy opadały na plecy. Biały mundurek wydawał się idealnie równo wyprasowany i gładki, bez śladu nieodpowiedniego zagięcia. Wąskie, skośne oczy lustrowały wnętrze. Następnie weszła do środka, nie zaszczycając nawet patrzącej na nią Angielki większą uwagą.

\- Ty! - powiedziała głośno, z mocnym akcentem w stronę Rosjanki. Ta wciąż stała na stoliku, ale podobnie jak jej towarzyszki, patrzyła na przybyłą z zaskoczeniem, nie bardzo chyba jeszcze rozumiejąc, co i jak.

\- Krążowniki Akashi, Takashio Chiyoda, Niitaka i Chihaya pod moją komendą stoją przy wyjściu z zatoki. Będę tam z nimi jutro rano. Masz czas, żeby założyć nasz mundur i wywiesić naszą flagę - mówiła chłodnym, lodowatym wręcz tonem, kładąc złożony mundur i banderę na barze. - Daję ci czas do rana, bo widzę, że jak wszystkie ruskie szmaty jesteś nawalona alkoholem, a nie wypada, by okręt z banderą wschodzącego słońca był w takim stanie. Wytrzeźwiej, przebierz się i dołącz...

\- A jeśli nie, to co? - Rosjanka, która chyba wszystko jednak zrozumiała, zeskoczyła ze stołu. - Co, taka odważna jesteś, bo siedzą tam twoje psiapsióły? A sama tylko krzyczeć umiesz, co? Jak to u nas w Rosji mówią, krowa, która dużo muczy, mało mleka daj...

\- Plask! - Japonka uderzyła ją na odlew. Trafiona zatoczyła się, zatrzymując na stole. Policzek jej poczerwieniał, nie wiadomo, czy bardziej od uderzenia, czy ze wstydu i złości.

\- Czekaj no, zaraz cię tak urządzę, że... - rzuciła się w kierunku Japonki, ale jej cios trafił w próżnię, bo tamta zręcznie uniknęła ataku. Blondynka z pełnym impetem wpadła na Talbot, która nie była w stanie jej zatrzymać ani utrzymać. Obie wylądowały na ziemi.

\- Jutro rano, powiedziałam. Jesteś bez szans, więc poddaj się, a będziesz żyła.

Talbot podniosła się jako pierwsza. Teraz poznała już przybyłą. To japoński krążownik liniowy Asama, duma cesarskiej floty wojennej. Wszystko nabrało ponurego sensu.

\- Auuu... gdzie ta żółta zdzira... - Pascal pomogła wstać jęczącej Rosjance. Ta rozejrzała się pospieszenie, ale Asamy już nie było w kantynie. Pozostałe trzy dziewczyny patrzyły ponurym wzrokiem na swoją towarzyszkę. Elba gestem wskazała na pozostawiony przez Asamę na barze mundur i flagę japońską.

Wojna Rosji z Japonią wybuchła niedawno i z powodu dyplomatycznego bałaganu rosyjski krążownik wciąż tkwił w porcie, głęboko wewnątrz zatoki Czemulpu na koreańskim wybrzeżu. Malowniczy port, położony w głębi lądu, przypominać mógł nieco fiordy. Jedyną drogą do niego była wąska, kręta zatoka. To było piękne miejsce, ale teraz okazało się śmiertelną pułapką. Zablokować wyjście można było łatwo nawet niewielkimi siłami, a skoro stała tu taka flota, to los Rosjanki był właściwie przesądzony. Nie miała wyjścia, pozostawało przyjąć ultimatum japońskie.

Podniosła się z ziemi i bez słowa podeszła do japońskiego munduru, by ująć go w ręce i skierować się ku drzwiom. Szła powoli, pewnym krokiem, jakby cały alkohol, który tego wieczora wypiła, nagle z niej wyparował. Żadna z trójki pozostałych w kantynie krążowników nie miała serca się odezwać. Przyjęcie wrogich barw zawsze było bolesne. Powoli, bez słowa szykowały się do wyjścia. Rosjanka otworzyła drzwi na oścież, chłodne powietrze znowu wypełniło wnętrze.

A następnie wzięła rozmach i z całej siły cisnęła japoński mundur i banderę tak daleko, jak tylko mogła. Następnie odwróciła się spokojnie.

\- Dobra, koniec zabawy, czas iść spać. Przepraszam was, ale jutro będę miała robotę, więc muszę odpocząć - po czym Wariag skierowała się ku wyjściu. Talbot otworzyła usta, Pascal patrzyła zaskoczona, a Elba zacisnęła pięści. Wszystkie doskonale wiedziały, co oznacza ten gest. Podziw mieszał się w ich oczach ze smutkiem i zadumą. Rozeszły się w ciszy.

Gdy Rosjanka wróciła do siebie, zamknęła drzwi i padła na łóżko. Przycisnęła poduszkę do twarzy, nie chcąc, by cokolwiek czy ktokolwiek widział jej łzy. Czuła, jak się trzęsie. Bała się, cholernie się bała. W myślach kołatało się powtarzane niczym mantra „Nie chcę umierać! Nie chcę umierać!". Kilka razy łapała się na tym, że niemal już podnosiła się z łóżka i miała schodzić na dół, by wyjść i poszukać tego przeklętego, japońskiego munduru. Może gdzieś tam był? Założyć go i mieć spokój. W końcu nawet tego dziwnego języka da się jakoś nauczyć. Ponoć w Japonii nie jest tak źle. Kuchnię mają dziwną, alkohol słaby, ale zawsze podobały jej się ich obrazki, bonsai też są fajne, może nawet dadzą jej samurajski miecz?

Ale czemu, za każdym razem, kiedy już miała wstać, coś niewidzialnego gniotło jej plecy, przyciskając je do łóżka niewidzialnym ciężarem? Dlaczego duma jest tak gruba i kolczasta, że nie da się jej po prostu przełknąć? A dlaczego ten przeklęty honor waży tyle, że nie pozwala jej się podnieść? Nie miała pojęcia. Choć drżała, to jej strach nie był dość silny, by przemóc pozostałe uczucia. Kiedy nad ranem promyki wstającego słońca łaskotały jej twarz, nadal leżała na łóżku.

Wstała, zakładając galowy mundur barwy ciemnej zieleni z karmazynowym otokiem i złotymi wyłogami oraz dwoma rzędami złotych guzik z dwugłowym orłem na każdym z nich. Gdy schodziła na nabrzeże, podniosła banderę, białą z niebieskim krzyżem świętego Andrzeja. Ucałowała ją, po czym wywiesiła. Pomyślała, że nigdy przecież nie była szczególnie przywiązana do symboli. Ale jeśli się zamierzało postawić wszystko na jedną kartę dla jakiegoś symbolu, to wypadało okazać mu szacunek.

Gdy wychodziła w morze, zaskoczył ją widok stojących na nabrzeżu towarzyszek wczorajszej zabawy. Pierwsza w szeregu stała Talbot, tuż obok Pascal, a dalej Elba. Wszystkie trzy zasalutowały przepływającej Rosjance. Nie mówiły ani słowa, choć ich spojrzenia dawały do zrozumienia, że gdyby mogły, pewnie poszłyby z nią. Westchnęła, zakrywając oczy, jakby chroniąc je przed słońcem. Nie chciała, żeby zobaczyły, że roni łzę wzruszenia. Ale nie mogła tego ukryć, kiedy Brytyjka, taka zazwyczaj powściągliwa i małomówna, daleka od spontanicznych gestów, otworzyła usta i zaczęła śpiewać, czystym głosem, którego dźwięk wywołał u Wariag drżenie.

„Boże, Cara nam chroń! Silny, potężny, panuj ku chwale, ku chwale nam!"

Francuzka i Włoszka po chwili dołączyły do niej. Trzy głosy śpiewały teraz pieśń, która towarzyszyła od dawna Rosjanom podczas najważniejszych momentów ich dziejów.

„Wrogom odwagę złam, Carze prawosławny! Boże, Cara nam chroń!"

Mimo iż ich rosyjski mógł pozostawiać wiele do życzenia, a głosy na pewno nie należały do tych, które chciałoby się mieć w chórze, to nigdy wcześniej w uszach Wariag hymn Rosji nie brzmiał tak przejmująco. Przyspieszyła, czując w sobie jeszcze większy niż wcześniej ładunek siły. Napięcie niemal rozsadzało ją, jak para wypełniająca kocioł. Wiedziała doskonale, na przeciw komu idzie, na co się porywa. Ale tak trzeba było. Wychodziła z basenu portowego z przekonaniem, że każda z tamtych zrobiłaby pewnie na jej miejscu dokładnie to samo. W każdym razie miała taką nadzieję.

Choć wpłynęła już do ciasnej zatoki, wciąż jeszcze zdawało jej się, że wiatr niesie echo głosów jej koleżanek. Płynęła wciąż stosunkowo wąskim torem wodnym zatoki - parszywie wąskim, trudnym do manewrowania i dającym Japonkom wymarzoną pozycję do walenia w płynącego nim wroga jak w tarczę. Minęła chwila i donośny huk, a niedługo po nim eksplozja wody zapowiedziały, że teraz o wszystkim rozstrzygnie brutalna siła. Zagryzła wargi, z jednej strony ciesząc się, ze pierwsze trafienie nie skończyło wszystkiego. Dobra, byleby to szczęście potrwało dłużej.

Asama miała niezłe oko. Pociski nieznacznie tylko chybiły i Japonka szybko zaczęła wprowadzać poprawki. Wariag płynęła pełną możliwą szybkością, rozpaczliwie manewrując w wąskiej zatoce, co dawało jej niewiele możliwości efektownego unikania. Jednocześnie nie łudziła, że zdoła się po prostu przemknąć bez walki. Nie chcąc być bezbronnym celem, obróciła działa ku przeciwniczce. W milczeniu skoncentrowała ogień na Asamie. Niska, smukła brunetka była najgroźniejszym z przeciwników. Poza tym, po wczorajszym wieczorze Wariag miała wielką ochotę, aby odpłacić tamtej pięknym za nadobne. Nawet jeśli tylko symbolicznie.

W huku eksplozji i gęstniejącym dymie, płynęła dalej. Teraz do ostrzału dołączyła także piątka krążowników. Zaklęła, miały ją jak na patelni, musiała brać wszystko na siebie. Kilka pocisków drasnęło ją, póki co żadne trafienie nie było poważne, ale doskonale widziała, że więcej takich i będzie miała poważny problem. Starając się przebić wzrokiem przez fontanny wznoszonej spadającymi pociskami wody, szukała celu. Kiedy go dostrzegła, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Job twoju mać! - rzuciła, dając ognia z dwóch głównych dział. Zaraz potem poprawiła, bo pierwsze pociski posłała bardziej na wyczucie. Kiedy dostrzegła, że tamta się chwieje, a uderzenie omal jej nie przewróciło, roześmiała się głośno, jakby sam jej śmiech mógł przebić się przez kanonadę, jaka trwała nad zatoką. Strzeliła raz jeszcze, ale niestety musiała w tej samej chwili zrobić mocny unik i pociski poszły panu bogu w okno.

Olbrzymi wybuch i wstrząs sprawiły, że niemal się przewróciła. Ból na moment sparaliżował jej nogi. Widziała cieknącą krew. Dostała i to solidnie. Przyglądała się przez dłużą chwilę ranie, zastanawiając się, czy jest bardzo źle, po czym podniosła odruchowo wzrok. Tylko refleks uratował ją przed wpłynięciem na niemal wystające spod powierzchni wody skały. Zrobiła gwałtowny zwrot, przepływając centymetry od czającej się pod taflą śmiertelnej pułapki. Nagrodą za to był jeszcze większy ból rannego, krzyczącego w proteście ciała. Zacisnęła zęby we wściekłym grymasie, zmuszając się do dalszego wysiłku. Zwłaszcza, że ta przeklęta Asama odeszła do tyłu. Czyżby aż tak solidnie oberwała? Wariag zaczęła szukać nowego celu. Płynęła powoli, starając się zapomnieć, że przejmujący ból rwie ją z każdym ruchem. Wciąż miała jeszcze jakiś cień szansy, gdyby tylko wyrwała się na pełne morze i miała trochę szczęścia. Była przecież szybsza od każdej z tych żółtych panienek...

Kolejne trafienie wydawało się mniej bolesne, ale pociemniało jej przed oczami, a gdy odzyskała wzrok, wydawało jej się, że wszystko wokół faluje jak wezbrane morze, a barwy bawią się w berka. Potrzebowała chwili, aby zorientować się, że wciąż płynie i to we właściwym kierunku. Gorzej, że połowa dział nie naddawała się już do niczego. Zwisały teraz smętnie, nie mogąc już razić wroga. Niech to, wierzyła, że może się jednak uda. Naprawdę? Gdyby się dobrze zastanowić, to chyba nigdy nie miała złudzeń. Ale do diabła, była okrętem marynarki wojennej imperium rosyjskiego - nie wolno jej było wątpić. Nawet jeśli wokół tryskały gejzery pocisków słanych jeden za drugim z japońskich dział.

Jedna z Japonek, lekki krążownik o zaczesanych w fantazyjny kok i warkocze włosach, podpłynęła bliżej, chcąc być może zakończyć wszystko szybko i zagarnąć na swoje konto zatopienie rosyjskiego okrętu. Choć Wariag ledwie widziała, skupiła się na tym, aby tamta drogo zapłaciła za takie pragnienia. Ocalałe działa dały ognia, bardziej na postrach, bo nie mogła nawet dobrze dostrzec celu. Potarła oczy, ocierając z czoła krew i pot. Kolejny wybuch, tuż obok niej, spryskało ją zimno morskiej wody i piekący gorąc kawałków stali tnących mundur i skórę. Ale może ten szok sprawił, że na chwilę wzrok jej się wyostrzył. Widziała teraz Japonkę dość dobrze. Uśmiechnięta, spokojna, płynąca powoli, choć przysłonięta częściowo skałami. Wariag pomodliła się i strzeliła, zaciskając pięści. Chmura dymu spowiła tamtą, słychać było też jęk bólu.

Japonki zbliżały się jednak, a ich przewaga nie podlegała dyskusji. Zwłaszcza, że z całej artylerii zostały jej tylko dwa działa średnie, reszta milczała, choć niektóre z luf jeszcze sterczały, jakby chciały wciąż jeszcze prowadzić ogień ku przeważającemu wrogowi. Wariag płynęła powoli, na minimalnej prędkości. Była już u wyjścia z zatoki, na morzu. Bardziej przypominała jednak wrak niż dumny krążownik. Mundur w strzępach, krew płynąca z licznych ran, olinowanie porwane, działa roztrzaskane... Ale wciąż trzymała się na powierzchni. Japonki zachowywały bezpieczny dystans. Dobrze wiedziała, że chciały, aby się poddała. W końcu nie będzie miała już czym się bronić, wtedy ją dopadną i będzie ich. Zacisnęła pięści. Skoro tak...

\- Poddaj się! Walczyłaś dzielnie, ale nie masz szans.., - usłyszała głos. To była Asama, z opatrunkiem na lewym ramieniu. Przez bandaż przesiąkała krew, a jej oczy miotały błyskawice. Ten widok przyniósł Wariag radość. Przynajmniej tamta dostała za swoje. Ledwie płynęła, walczyła, aby utrzymać się na nogach, ale zebrała w sobie dość siły, aby spojrzeć Japonce w oczy i uśmiechnąć się z mściwą satysfakcją.

\- Nikt broni przed wrogiem nie składa - powiedziała tak pewnym głosem, na jaki pozwalał jej stan. Ostatnim wysiłkiem rozłożyła ręce i osunęła się do tyłu. Wybuch resztek amunicji spowił ją ognistą chmurą, która uniosła się, niczym lśniący, czerwony pióropusz. Gdy ogień i dym opadły, nie pozostał nawet ślad po miejscu, gdzie skończyła się krótka i krwawa epopeja, w której te, które powinny były nazywać się zwycięzcami, czuły przez skórę, że jednak przegrały, przynajmniej w walce o zaszczytne miejsce w kronikach wojen morskich. Co lata później uwieczniła pieśń słowami:

„Nie wskaże ni kamień, ni krzyż, gdzie na dnie

Spoczęła szalona odwaga.

Lecz fale po wieki rozsławią tą pieśń

O boju ostatnim "Wariaga".

Posłowie: w rzeczywistości Wariag po walce z flotą japońską resztkami mocy zawrócił do portu, gdzie wobec tragicznego stanu został zatopiony przez załogę, podobnie jak towarzysząca mu kanonierka Korejec. Podniesiony z dna przez Japończyków, którzy zdobyli Port Artur dwa lata później, został wcielony do ich floty - jednak w dowód uznania Japończycy zachowali na kadłubie jego oryginalną nazwę, zaś kapitanowi okrętu nadano wysokie japońskie odznaczenie wojenne, które przyjął, ale nigdy nie nosił go publicznie. Pieśń o ostatniej bitwie Wariaga stała się zaś najsłynniejszą w dziejach ze wszystkich sławiących dokonania rosyjskiej floty.


End file.
